1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flotation device or raft having a center headrest portion cut out so that a person can rest face down in the raft while still breathing comfortably. The center headrest portion of the raft has a series of downward extending projections to elevate the headrest above the water. In this case, the headrest portion can extend down only in certain regions so as to create holes or other gaps in adjacent regions to allow air to enter underneath the headrest. In this way, a person lying face down on the raft can still breathe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,399 to Backhouse discloses an underwater viewing device for a raft wherein the center region is cut out. This allows a person to lie face down while viewing the water. In this case, there's a through-way 3 formed by a tube 4 of flexible rubberized material. There is also a transparent window 5 of glass or transparent plastic material located within this cut-out region. This device does not have flotation elements extending downward from the headrest to raise the headrest above the water, and it has an end hole designed to allow a person to breathe while resting face down on the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,139 to Kelly discloses an underwater viewing device that has a rigid plastic material for a window 24. In this case as well, there are no raised portions to allow a person to breathe while lying face down on the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,329 to Vaccaro discloses a mattress having a center cut out designed to allow a person to lie face down. This mattress does not have regions underneath the headrest for receiving air, rather it has a hole on the side of the mattress for receiving air into the face down head region.
The prior art shows a headrest for receiving a person's head lying face down on the mattress. However, this prior art does not show a headrest having flotation elements that extend down into the water for raising the headrest above the water. In addition, the prior art does not show air pockets disposed below the mattress and extending through the headrest for receiving air into the face down region so a person lying face down in the mattress can breathe.